Fairy Tail - - - Does he love me, does he not - - - Gratsu
by Amzilla
Summary: Natsu's being affected by the dragon mating season for the first time in his life when his crush turns in to him being in love with Gray! Gray is in love with Natsu but tries to get over him when he asks Juvia out on a date. With only one month of mating season left, will Natsu claim Gray forever, or not? BoyXBoy, Gratsu, in later chapters MIGHT involve sex T for language
1. Chapter 1

**_hi guys! this is my first online fanfiction, so please, go a little easy on me? critisism is welcome, as long as it's meant to be friendly, okay?_**

**_this is a BoyXBoy, so don't like, don't read. _**

**_I hope I'll be able to update every day, but school has started already and I'm almost buried in my homework. _**

**_XXX Amzilla_**

_Natsu POV_

Dragon mating season has started and my whole body is being affected. I have to get out of here! My instincts are awakening as the time passes, even my behavior has becomen more animalistic. What if I actually hurt someone from the guild?! "Flame for brains? What's up with you? You seem a little pale" Gray says. I growl at him with aggresion. Not now, please not during the season. "short temper too, what's wrong. Are you sick or something?" he pesters me. I turn towards him and growl again. "not now Gray" I cut him off and walk away. My heart beats faster when facing him and I blush furiously, but everybody probably thnks it is because of anger. My small crush on Gray turned into being in love because of the mating season. This is my first time, since I've just turned seventeen this year. I leave behind a stunned Gray, looking at me with a shoked facial impression. I hear his gentle footsteps towards the bar. "what's up Gray? You look a bit dissapointed" Mirajane pointed out. "Natsu is acting weird, I mean, I called him flame for brains but all he did was growl at me and tell me this wasn't the right time" his voice sounds dissapointed. I hear Levi wining with Jet and Droy too, telling them that Gajeel wasn't interacting with her anymore. I even hear Evergreen nagging towards Bixlow about the fact that it was "Laxus' time of the year again". I see, so Laxus has told his friends about the season? Should I tell my team too? A flash of blue appears in front of me and I look down at it. "'sup, Natsu-nee? Why are you rejecting Gray's opposal to fight him? That's nothing like you!" she mentions. My heart beats faster, again, when I hear his name. "let's go out, Wendy, I have something to tell you" I take her hand and lead her out of the guild doors, into the fresh spring air. "you know about the dragon mating season right? Grandine must have told you about it" I sit down on a large rock. It's cold and I dislike it, but I stay still. "yeah? Why? Is this your first year?" she asks me. I nod and look at her with big puppy like eyes. "Natsu-nee, don't be sad, you'll find yourself a nice partner too! It's just a little unpleasant" she says. I don't want any other that Gray... "I will be affected in two years time too, I just hope I have found someone by that time already." she stares at the small white clouds, which look like little balls of cotton randomly spread across the blue sky. I nod again. "you know Wendy, my animal instincts have becomen more sensictive, so I'm afraid to fight my nakama... what if I acctidently hurt them too bad, because I have gotten to wild?" I worry. "maybe you should tell them, your friends. It's always nice for them to know, right. I heard Gray's breaking his head over it. Lucy doesn't worry too much though, I think she might know already" Wendy's advice surprises me. And Gray ctually worried about me? But he hates me, right? "thank you Wendy, I feel a bit better now" I hug the little girl. She smiles at me and walks back inside whispering something about her groceries. I gaze towards the sky, looking for funny shaped clouds, as a shadow covers me and robs me from my dear sunlight. "Natsu, you're being moody. What are you, on your period?" the ice princess asks me and sits down next to me on the cold rock. My heart skips a few beats when I hear his voice. "you could say it like that" I mumble. He looks at me with another surprised face. He snickes for a moment, but than asks me what I mean with that. "well, you see, dragons and dragon slayers are affected by a mating season. It usually starts at age seventeen, so it's my first year and I'm having trouble dealing with it" I feel a lot more relieved now. "oh, so that's how it is... I thought you had some sort of bug in your head which had eaten all the braincells you had left" he jokes. "it also affects my instincts, Gray" I warn him. He smiles at me and pakes me in the face. "well, that's nothing to worry about, you've always been like a beast" I snicker. He called me a east, ghehe. "I'm just asking you to be a little more carefull than usual, I'm more tense and I'm worried I might actually hurt my nakama when I get into a fight" why am I telling the ice princess all this, we're not even friends. He lies down on the grass besides the rock and pulls some of the grass out of the earth. "is there... any way to relieve that tensity inside of you?" he hestitates to ask. I shouldn't tell him, it'll only be awkward afterwards."no" I simply lie. Well, maybe it's not entirely a lie, I mean, if he doesn't like me back, there really is no way to releave me. He stands up and walks away, leaving me behind. "well, that's some way to cut off a conversation" I growl dissapointed because he left me.

_Gray POV_

I could actually feel the conversation turning awkward after I asked him if there was any way to relieve his stress, and he lied to me. Probably for my own good. But I still feel a little beter now that I know what's wrong with him, besides being him. I'm only in the guild for a second when a blonde girl rushes towards me, tripping over her own feet and almost falling against me. "and? And? And? What's wrong with him? Is he gonna be allright? He's not sick or anything?" she asks me. "geez, if yo wanna know so badly, go ask him yourself like I did or something Luce..." I might be a LITTLE irritated by the flame brain for not kissing me, but I shouldn't be, since we are rivals. I have felt this way towards him for about half a year now, and I know it's for real. The said voy is just so dense that he never noticed. I'm also a bit annoyed by the fact that Lucy and Natsu are that close to eachother. I mean, I've already claimed him in my mind, right? Juvia walks up to me. "Gray-sama~ what were you and Lucy talking about?" right... she's here too. "Natsu, Juvia" I sight. That girl is totally obsessed with me. Maybe we are supposed to be together, I mean, she's good looking, kind, has a nice chest, beautiful eyes and she's totally into me. I do feel a little thing for her, but in Natsu is always in my mind. I should get over him, Natsu and Lucy are unofficially already together and everybody in the guild thinks they already should be officially. "hey Juvia, wanna go somewhere together tommorrow?" I spit out the question. Her eyes almost drop on the floor nd she starts jumping. "yes! Juvia would LOVE to!" she squeels. Just trying on a date won't kill anybody, right?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi, the chapter for todaay! I'm sorry if Gray seems kind of OC, but I thought that was how a teen girl in love acted. at least, that's how **__**I**__** act when I'm in love with somebody... and no, I am not in love with anyine who actually exists. and that hurts, I mean loving someone who DOESN'T exist... damn, I wish Fairy Tail was real. **_

_**PLEASE, review, I can really use the motivation and idea's you can give me**_

_**-xxx-**_** Amzilla**

_Natsu POV_  
When I walk into the guild I hear Gray talking to Juvia. "hey Juvia, wanna go somewhere together tommorrow?" he asks her. There's that weird feeling in my stomach again. I think it's called jealousy. "yes! Juvia would LOVE to!" she squeels. Fuck, no. why can't I let go off that ice bastard. Immediately I walk back out of the guild to run into the forest, crashing my fist against some random trees. "FUCK you Gray! Fuck you Juvia! FUCK ME!" I yell once I think nobody will be able to hear me. I am red once again, now because of anger. I have no right to be angry, I mean, I've only claimed him in my mind... I crash down on the ground and fantasize about me claiming him for real. I dream of his teeth growing sharper once I have claimed him, like mine. I dream of my mark on his body. My scales on his neck and his scales on mine. What colour do I think his cales would be? Maybe it's blue, like his eyes, or black, like his hair. My own scales should be red, like Igneels. I lay down for a while and come to peace of mind and body. "Natsu? Are you here?" a femine voice calls me. It's Lucy. "Luce, I'm over here!" I scream. Immidiatly I see her blond hair in front of me. "why are you here? I was looking for you, silly" she asks me. I smile faintly. "I was trying to calm down" I explain. "what's up with you lately anyways? You've been so distant" she sits down next to me. "i'm affected y the dragon mating season and my instincts have gotten more animalistic. This won't calm don\wn until I find a mate during at least this season" I explain briefly. She only nods and lays her head on my chest, listening to the beat of my heart. My hand soflty brushes through her hair, she always relaxes this way. "Natsu, is the mate only during the season or for a lifetime?" she asks me the final question. "that depents on wether I claim or mark my mate" I say and blush. Where is this conversation going? "what's the difference between claiming and marking? They sound abot thesame" she says. I nod, yes indeed they do. "If you claim your mate, it will be for a lifetime, it's like getting married, but stronger, since the dragonslayer wont be able to loe anybody else for the rest of their lifetime" I pause and sight. "and just marking is for the season, the dragonslayer will be releaved, but only for the season, because it's only temporary." I end. "and how does this happen?" she asks. "when you claim your mate, you bite your teeth into their neck and lick the wound clean. After that, you insert your theeth once again and you leave behind a small bit of you magical power, which creates small scales on and around the wound. Your mate will do the same to you." I pause, again. It's like telling a child how babies are created. "if you mark your mate, you only bite their wrist and lick it clean. Insert a little bit of you own magic and that creates two small scales. Your mate does not return the favor. When the season wears off, so do the two scales, leaving behind two, almost invisible scars" I end the story. I'm still brushing her hair and she's still listening to my heartbeat. "have you found a mate for life already?" she asks. That's a lot of questions. "no, but I am in love with someone" I say. "Does he like you back?" she asks me. "wait... you said he? You know who I like, don't you" I sit straight and look into her eyes. "you like Gray right? I mean, it was kind of obvious, we're best friends, right? But still, answer my question" he demands. Do others know as well? "no, he asked Juvia out just earlier" it leaves a bitter taste behind in my mouth. "but you do want to be relieved this season, right?" se asks me. I think I kind of know where this is going, and I don't think I like it. "Natsu, listen, if you want, you may mark me. I don't mind and I just want the happy, careless Natsu back for now. I'd do anythink for my best friend" she says and looks into my eyes. "Luce, the responsibility of a dragons mate is a big one, allright? You will feel things for me like you have never felt them before and it will be the same with me. Things might be different forever, you know." I explain. When you mark for the season, you will fall in love with your mate and she will remember her feelings, nothing will ever be the same. "I understand Natsu. Let's not do this" she nods. How smart my best friend is. "mating season will be over in a month, so I'll probably be behaving like this for another month, Luce. I'm sorry" I apologize. "it's okay. I just really miss us being on missions together without you bng all silent and alone. It's been over a month already" she hugs me. I only nod and brush her hair with my fingers again. "hey Natsu, wnaa go back to the guild again? We can pick a mission together, just the three of us. Like we used to" Lucy asks me. "let's do that, Luce" I smile. We stand up and I try to get the dust off Lucy's butt by hitting it. She stands still and turns around, her eyes are almost glowing. "natsu, what in Mavis' name are you doing?" she asks me calmly. I'm a bit scared of her so I stop slamming her butt. "I was just... getting the dust off your skirt, Luce" I claim. "SEXUAL HARRASSMENT! LUCY KICK!" she yells. I run away from her while laughing, while she runs after me, secretly laughing too.

_Gray POV_  
didn't I see Natsu entering the guild just now? I look around, searching for the pink haired, short tempered dragon slayer, but I can't find him. "it must be my imagination" I mumble to myself. "did you say something, Gray-sama?" Juvia askes. Oh right, I was talking to her. "so where do you want to go, Juvia?" I ask her. "oh Juvia doesn't mind, as long as she's with Gray-sama~" she clings herself to my arm. "ehm, we could go to an amusement park, restaurant, shopping, hell we could even go see a movie" I suggest. "let's go and see a movie, Gray-sama" she answers. Her big blue eyes look into mine, making me feel a little blush rushing over my cheeks because I am so close to her face. "what kind of movie?" I turn my face away from hers. "oh, Juvia doesn't mind what kind of movie she's watching, as long as it's not cheesy" she answers.

We've been sitting on this table for a while now, annoying Droy and Yet, who were the ones having a perfect viewpoint at Juvia and my own ass, but nothing but that, when Natsu and Lucy barged in laughing. "Mira, we're looking for a quest for two mages and an exceed" Lucy tells Mira. What? Just the three of them? Why can't I go with them? Or erza? Why not? I want to go! "gray-sama, are you still listening?" Juvia asks me. "oh, yes, ehm, you were talking about your last mission, go on, please" I say while my mind wonders off towards Natsu and Lucy again. But mostly Natsu. His warm, pink lips, his love for his nakama, his laugh, his motion sickness, which is actually pretty cute, like everything about him. Soon my mind is filled with Natsu and Natsu alone, as if nothing else exist in this world, just him and me. Natsu's lips on mine, him hot body against mine, his hands running through my hair. Natsu, Natsu, Natsu, Natsu, Natsu, only Natsu. A warm hand slapping against my face wakes me up. "Gray, your clothes" Cana stands before me. I look down at a body, my body, only covered by my underpants. "HOLY SHT, WHEN DID THAT HAPPEN?!" I yell. Juvia laughs, handing me my clothing back, with a blush ofcourse. "that happened when you where spacing out earlier" a voice next to me says. A sexy, warm, inviting voice. Natsu's voice. I turn around and blush red as a pepper. "what's wrong? Ate peppers or something?" he asks me. Wait, what? Is he a mind reader or something? "eh, no, I, eh, I'm just hot. It's really warm in here, isn't it?" I blush even more, how comes that he makes me blush this badly. Is it because he was suddently next to me? He grins and grabs me close, kissing me right in front of everyone in the guild... no he didn't that was just my imagination. But he did grin! The butterfies in my stomach are sure to burst out. "you sure are quiet Gray, 'sup?" he says. "you called me by my name" I smile, stll blushing furiously. He turns red too, is h mad at me or something? "eh, I, eh, gotta go" he turns his red, beautiful face away from me, leaving me all dissapointed. He speed-walks away from me towards Lucy. Yes, towards Lucy. A little jealousy ties my stomach into a knot. Wait... what just happened?


End file.
